It is common practice to adapt the volume of audio signals reproduced by an audio system in a vehicle dependent on the speed of the vehicle. In a simple application the volume control may directly depend on the tachometer signal. Accordingly, the volume is increased as the velocity of the vehicle (and thus the ambient noise) increases. Such an automatic velocity-dependent volume control is generally referred to as speed dependent volume control (SDVC). Generally, SDVC systems aim at maintaining the perceived volume (i.e. loudness) of a reproduced audio signal at a constant level in an environment with changing ambient noise due to changing velocity of the vehicle.